1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device comprising a thin-film transistor used for electro-optic devices such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic EL displays, or the like, and various electronic equipment, and a method of manufacturing the device, and more particularly, to a device making use of a liquid material, and a method of manufacturing the device.
2. Related Art
A thin-film transistor (TFT) comprises, for example, a substrate, semiconductor film, gate electrode, source electrode, drain electrode, gate insulating film, interlaminar (e.g., interlayer) insulating film, and a protective film. With a coplanar type TFT, in which a source region and a drain region, respectively, are formed on both sides of a gate, ion implantation is applied to a semiconductor film with a gate electrode film (or a gate portion) as a mask, and heat treatment is performed to form a source region and a drain region, which are doped at high concentration. Thereby, the source region and the drain region are formed in self-alignment without the use of any ion implantation mask.
However, an expensive and huge ion implantation apparatus is required for ion implantation directed to formation of highly concentrated doped regions, such as the source region, drain region, or the like.
Accordingly, the invention has an object to provide a device, in which a highly concentrated doped semiconductor region is formed on a semiconductor film without resorting to ion implantation.
Also, the invention has an object to provide a method of manufacturing a device, the method being capable of forming a highly concentrated doped semiconductor layer on a semiconductor film without the use of any ion implantation apparatus.
Also, the invention has an object to provide a device structured such that when a source region and a drain region are formed on a semiconductor film, short-circuiting is prevented between these regions and a gate electrode.
Also, the invention has an object to provide a method of manufacturing a device, which can be structured such that when a source region and a drain region are formed on a semiconductor film, short-circuiting is prevented between these regions and a gate electrode.